The overall objective of this program is to support the testing of integrated implantable electrically powered ventricular assist systems (VAS) to establish clinical readiness. The objectives of this program include the in vitro and in vivo testing in animals of a tether-free implantable system consisting of an electrically actuated energy converter and a blood pump that can support the failing ventricle which is unresponsive to medical or surgical therapy. It includes the demonstration of acceptable system performance, reliability, and host response to the system. The effort specifically includes test protocol development, VAS and test equipment fabrication, VAS performance and reliability testing, VAS in vivo testing, cadaver studies, and the preparation of reports and technical data.